Harry Potter and the Missing Horcruxes: Chapter 1
by Francisco Hernandez
Summary: In this Chapter a big secret about Aunt Petunia is revealed. Harry is caught eavesdropping on a conversation by Aunt Petunia and Cornelius Fudge. YOU ARE IN FOR A SHOCK!


**_AUTHOR: _**Francisco Hernandez  
**_TITLE:_** Aunt Petunia's Secret  
**_SUMMARY: _**First Chapter to my own sequel of the Harry Potter 7nth book.  
**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not own Harry Potter or any other relations. J.K. Rowling does.  
There will be other chapters added to this one.  
**Meanings:** Means change of scene.

Harry was lying on his bed at the Dursley's house. He was thinking what he was going to do this year. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to leave Hogwarts on his seventh year; he really liked it there. He felt that it was a pain not to go back to Hogwarts, the only place where he could called home and felt loved by many.

"I have to find those Horcruxes as soon as possible, but I want to be at Hogwarts too. If I don't stay, I may not be an Auror in the future. Being an Auror is my dream, but Voldemort killed my parents, he has to pay for that. I could leave everything as is, and let him hunt me down from time to time, but that's not my desire." Harry thought. Now he was back from Hogwarts, everyday he asked himself the same thing: whether he would go back or not. Hermione and Ron kept telling him they were with him in any decision he would choose to make. The letters from his friends always had him thinking, and he was pretty sure that he would go for Voldemort. His friends would be by his side no matter what, that comforted him.

_Harry, __  
__Remember what Ron and I told you last year, on Dumbledore's funeral. We are going to be with you no matter what. If you choose to go in hunt for those Horcruxes, we will be with you no matter what danger may behold our future following that choice. We will always be with you as you have been with us.__  
__Hermione_

Not only was Hermione the only one sticking to Harry's plan on going to destroy the Horcruxes, it was also Ron who seemed to join to the idea as well; although, he seemed to be frightened.

_Harry, __  
__These vacations are going great! Remember you are coming with us early before we are "supposed" to go back to school; you are invited to the wedding of my brother. Harry, about following you to get those Horcruxes, I am with you until the end buddy. I just don't want to get too involved in any spider mission thing. You know how petrified I get when I see one. Honestly, I am still with you though. __  
__Ron___

_P.S. What's with Hermione, she hasn't sent me a single owl._

Harry was tired now, all he did the whole day was sit in his bed and re-read the letters from owls that had arrived almost once everyday, stating the same thing over and over again. It was late at night, so he rested his head upon the arm of his chair and stayed fast asleep.

It was early in the morning and Harry was up. He was cleaning up his room since he hadn't cleaned since he came back from school; it was all a mess. He wished he could use magic to clean it up, but he knew he couldn't.

All of the sudden, he heard a thump on the bottom floor of the house. He was startled by the sound, but he didn't care what had happened down there, he never did. Then, screaming was heard loudly: it was Aunt Petunia. Harry decided to sneak into the living room to hear what was going on.

"No! No! No! I refuse to accept that. Not under my house, not under my rules, not under these circumstances!" Harry heard Aunt Petunia screaming through a crack in the door.

"I am sorry ma'am; you will just need to accept it. It is not up to you, you know the rules, and you have always known them. You're a witch and you'll have to live with it, you can't deny it!" 

"What!? No, this is not true; my aunt is not a witch! She has always hated the wizarding world, always! How can this man say she is a witch! How!?"

Harry was so puzzled. He stood up from the floor, opened the living room door, and went right inside. His scar had started to burn; he thought that now something awful might happen. He could not think of anything else, how could this be possible? Aunt Petunia, and a man who Harry recognized as Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, where standing there, starring at Harry. As Harry looked into Aunt Petunia's eyes, she looked afraid, but even more so, angry.

"My boy, Harry, how have you been? It has been such a long time since I last saw you." Fudge told Harry.

"Harry! Go, go to your room. Now! This man and I are having a talk, and this has nothing to do with you! I said go to your room!" Her eyes were filled with fury; Harry saw in her panic too, he knew that having to deal with being a witch might not be good for her family.

"No! I will not leave this living room until I am clarified what I just heard though the door! Yes, I was eavesdropping on you guys, I want to know what's going on!"

"Harry. Look, maybe we do have to talk, and I will tell you everything you need to know. But, you were eavesdropping into me! You don't do that in my house, which is a week's worth of punishment for you!" Aunt Petunia screamed. "You mind your business, I told you this has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh, Petunia, save your words. Harry's eavesdropping was just right. It saved you a lot, and so did it to me. It saved the both of us a lot of trouble. Your aunt is in fact a witch; she has been since she was born too. She received a letter from Hogwarts at the same time your mother did. She never went to school, she always felt ghastly against the wizarding world, even knowing she was a part of it. But, that was only part of what I came for, the rest, Petunia, I leave it up to you." said Fudge.

Fudge rapidly moved towards the houses' chimney. He withdrew Floo powder from an odd bag he was holding in his arm, stepped inside the chimney, and said, "The Ministry of Magic!" Fudge disappeared in a swirl of flames.

Harry looked at his aunt; he now saw more fear than ever in her eyes.

"Now, please leave me alone. Close the door behind you!" Aunt Petunia was left alone in the living room.

As Harry reluctantly climbed the steps towards his room, his mind still full of questions, he could hear Aunt Petunia weeping. He wondered what this was all about, but he knew he would soon find out.


End file.
